Crayons
by BlueBlanket121
Summary: When the Titans are visiting a first grade classroom, Raven meets someone new.


**AN: I don't have much to say except ummm, offer me constructive criticism, and enjoy!**

**Disclaimer:Yes. Actually I do own the Teen Titans. I also wrote all of the comics and own 5 elephants. No. No, I don't own anything.  
**

Rave watched the rest of the titans interact with the innocent 1st graders from the corner of room 112.

Her hood was pulled up, and her cloak sat behind her shoulders (so it functioned more like a hooded cape) giving everyone a view of her crossed arms. The Titans had been visiting Franklin Elementary for exactly two weeks, and this would be their last 1st grade classroom. Each Titan had their own fan base of kids, and because of Ravens better than average observation skills, she was able to watch each one of her friends play with the children. Cyborg had one of the biggest grins she had ever seen, she knew that he often coached little league baseball, but to see him have so much fun surprised her

"Yeah, now this bad boy here, is my sonic cannon,"

The group of boys-and one girl-nodded their heads enthusiastically, their eyes wide with aw as he transformed his hand into the very cannon he was talking about.

"Mmm-hmm, I built her using my bare hands when we went up against the lizard king," he said proudly, finally transforming his hand back into a hand.

The single girl in the group threw up her arm and jumped up and down, her blonde pony tail bouncing.

"Yeah?" Cyborg asked, pointing to her.

"Can you shoot Miss Baskin with it?" She asked, pointing to her teacher who watched on, oblivious.

"Uhhh," Cyborg said scratching his head, "I don't think she'd like that."

The children looked at each other, then at the machine man in front of them.

"But we would," they chorused.

So they weren't so innocent after all.

Raven looked over at Beast Boy and smirked, a wide verity of kids-half boys and half girls-watched as he took on various animals, the latest being a small green kitten who nudged lovingly at a small girls leg. Starfire sat Indian style on the fuzzy carpet, letting most of the classrooms girls "preform the braiding manuvers" on her hair while she told them "of the many victorious battles she has fought."

Robin stood with the rest of the classrooms boy-which was quite a lot- squatting down so he was level with them. He showed the kids his bo-staff, and then each weapon in his belt.

"And this," he said, "is a birdarang."

"Ooohh," they chorused.

"And this is a gas ball."

"Ooohh..."

"This is a freeze disk."

One of the boys threw his hand up, who didn't wait to be called upon.

"Can you throw that at Miss Baskin?"

"Sur-wait, what?!"

Raven smirked a little bit, obviously Miss Baskin was not well coming to the Elementary room, she had very little, or zero, kids take a quick liking to her as they did to the rest of the team. It didn't bother her, she knew most of her fans were old, and quite frankly, darker, but she did occasionally feel left out. This however, would be the first class that not even the teacher came to talk to her. The empath glanced up at the clock and concluded that they still had 30 minutes left.

_Oh well, at least I get more time to think._

Glancing around the room again, she couldn't help but notice the small girl in the opposite corner of the room. She had light blond hair-nearly white in some places- that reached the impressive length of mid back. She had to constantly sweep it out of her face to show her deep brown eyes.

_She's a bit on the paler side too. _Raven noted, but then again, she wasn't one to talk.

She was draw out of her reverie when she heard the sound of crackling ice. She turned towards the source of the noise and nearly laughed, _out loud. _Apparently, one of the kids had gotten a hold of one of Robins freeze disks and actually attempted to throw it at the teacher, only to miss. Instead, it encompassed Miss Baskins desk in a thick sheet of shiny ice. The old women gasped and grabbed the young boy by the arm, dragging him out of the class.

"Come on Nathaniel, no more Titan Time for you."

All of the kids were silent, as if grieving for the lost classmate. Then with a indignant shout of:

"Hey! Her desk is frozen, that means no homework!" All talking resumed.

Around the same time Raven looked towards the corner where the small child had been, she felt a tug on her cloak. She swiveled her head downwards only to see the same girl she had been looking for minutes before.

"Uh, hi," she tried lamely.

The girl brushed her hair out of her face and gripped Ravens cloak tighter.

"Hi," she said so quietly even Raven had to strain her ears to hear. She looked around before squatting down to eye level with the girl.

"Whats your name?" she asked. And for the first time in her her life, Raven wished that her voice wasnt so raspy, if only not to scare the poor child away.

"Lilly."

Raven nodded, unsure of what to say next.

"Your Raven right?" she asked.

"Yep, and your Lilly right?" Raven asked, in hopes to be funny. But then again, her sense of humor tended to be a little warped. But surprisingly, Lilly smiled and nodded.

"Do you want to color?" Raven asked.

Lilly nodded and tugged on Ravens cloak, obviously getting ready to lead the way. Raven stood and followed, dodging toy blocks, legos and bent carpet edges. When they arrived to the small, white, round plastic table, Lilly sat down on one of the much-too-small-for-Raven chairs. And Rave followed suit, feeling as if her but was enormous. Lilly passed out pieces of white paper and dumped out a box of crayons.

"How old are you?" the child asked once they started coloring.,

"I'm 16 how old are you?"

"I'm 6. Your ten years older than me," she stated.

Raven nodded and looked down at her paper, having no clue what tpo draw.

"What are your powers?" she asked.

"I can lift things with my mind," she replied, choosing the simplest thing so not to confuse the small child.

"I know that. What else can you do?" Lilly said, reaching for the green crayon.

"I'm an empath. I can feel other peoples emotions,"

"Really? What do I feel?" she asked.

Raven smirked at the wording, but closed her eyes and searched for the girl in front of her. It was slightly difficult, as there was so much joy and excitement swimming around in the room.

"Your happy. But, why are you so tired?" she asked

"There was a thunder storm last night. I couldn't sleep cause I was too scared."

Raven tilted her head and reached for the blue crayon.

"There's nothing to be scared of. It's just the clouds rubbing together"

It was Lilly's turn to tilt her head.

"So they're giving each other hugs?" she asked.

Raven smiled, just a bit, but enough for Lilly to see.

"Yeah, they are."

The duo colored in comfortable silence, just the sound of crayons scratching the paper below. Then, Lilly asked a question.

"What do you look like with your hood down?"

Raven blinked and stopped coloring for a minute. She seldom took her hood off in public, it only came off at the tower, and sometimes not even then. She could take it off here, it was, after all, just a room filled with her friends and first graders. So why did she feel so uncomfortable? Slowly, Raven gripped the soft fabric of her hood, and even more slowly, lowered it from her head. And once it was down, she glanced around as if she was criminal just waiting to be caught.

There was a pause, then, "You're purple," she said, a smile growing on her face.

Raven blinked. "Is that a complement?"

"Yes," Lilly said, now coloring very intently, "You're pretty too."

Raven smiled and blushed, the only other time she had ever been called pretty was by a book. Sure, Lilly was only 6, but kids didn't lie. Or so she hoped.

"You're a good drawer," the girl said.

Raven looked down at her page. A tan arm reached out from the side, an emerald ball glowing on the hand. A green tiger sat underneath that, and a white and blue T-car drive across the page. But last, in the top left corner, taking up most of the page, was a black and white domino mask.

"Not really," she said finally, "Can I see your pictures?"

"No," Ravens eyebrows rose, "not until I'm done."

Raven nodded and turned, only to see Robin looking at her, a smirk on his face. Raven cocked an eyebrow, and he just nodded once. Almost in a congratulatory manner. A shrill voice ram through the air, along with the sound of clapping hands.

"Alright every body, Titans Time is over. Clean up!"

The shouts of protest ran through the air, but the old women was having none of it.

"What do we say?" she asked again.

"Thank You!" the 1st grader screamed.

"No problem," Robin shrugged.

The Titans stood up and walked out the room, Starfire waving goodbye.

"Wait!"

Raven turned around as Lilly ran up and handed a piece paper to her, giving her a hug. Much to the amazement of the rest of the Titans, Raven hugged her back.

"I'm done"

"Good Job," Raven said quietly, even though she had not seen the picture. Lilly ran back to the crowed, and the Titans filed out.

"Did Raven make a new friend?" Beast Boy joked.

"Yeah," Raven said quietly, looking down at the picture of her and Lilly holding hands. Her with her hood down.

"She did."

* * *

**Okay...that took me soooo much longer than it should of. Something happened while I was typing and half my page deleted. So, what do you think? Oh, and excuse any grammar/punctuation errors, I was lazy. Especially at the end. **


End file.
